


In the AM- Shance drabbles

by Nebulaace



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Arctic Monkeys - Freeform, Based off of AM by Arctic Monkeys, Drabble Collection, M/M, shance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-10-17 22:32:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10603626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebulaace/pseuds/Nebulaace
Summary: Shance drabbles based off the songs from the album 'AM' by Arctic Monkeys. Vary in length. See notes at the end for song titles.





	1. Track 1- Do I Wanna Know?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1 of 12. My favorite song.

Lance runs, and Shiro chases. It's always been like this. The boy of blue eyes and troubled times wishes to escape, while the man of silver eyes and many scars follows, grounding him. They collide like violent waves, teeth clacking together and lips bitten. In a haze, Lance whispers his deepest regrets and questions, asking the hero why he stays. Shiro does not respond, pressing their lips sweetly, the faint taste of alcohol from that night lingers. Under pale moonlight, the confessions are not given, and that's fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Maybe I'm too busy being yours to fall for somebody new."  
> Track 1- Do I Wanna Know?  
> One down, eleven to go! Kudos and comments are appreciated!


	2. Track 2- R U Mine?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 of 12. Shiro realizes this isn't where he wishes to be.

Against the haze of wispy smoke on pulsing beat of club, Shiro realizes he's too far gone. Right now, his comfort is like a far-off memory, a piece of drunken reminiscing. He'd like to say there's open space for possible thought, but not when those blue eyes aren't by his side. Somewhere, they meet amid crushed velvet and empty martini glasses. He hears those words fall from flushed lips, and he's home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I go crazy 'cause here isn't where I wanna be  
> And satisfaction feels like a distant memory  
> And I can't help myself,  
> All I wanna hear her say is "Are you mine?"  
> Track 2- "R U Mine?"
> 
> 2 of 12 completed!


	3. Track 3- "One for the Road"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 of 12. It could've been greater.

Their breakup was a war zone, full of nuclear barbs and whispered wants. Just this once, he said he would stay. Just this once, those words wouldn’t apply. The alcohol knocked back burned and ached, the story behind the words. Tears against ashen cheeks provided the music. A soundtrack for impending chaos. They told each other they'd be fine. The people around said not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "There's no need to show me round baby, I feel like I've been in here before  
> I've been wondering whether later when you tell everybody to go,  
> Will you pour me one for the road?  
> The mixture hits you hard  
> Don't get that sinking feeling, don't fall apart  
> Some out of tune guitar  
> Soundtrack to disaster"  
> Track 3- "One for the Road"  
> QWQ This was a sad one to write. Comments and kudos are appreciated as always!


	4. Track 4- "Arabella"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4 of 12. Shiro is very gay.

Lance is a riot to the eyes and ears, a splash of paint against the bland backdrop of life. He speaks like a star and dances like no other, among pulsing strobe lights and outdated clubbing music. He opens up to a few fruity drinks, lips glistening with the promise of more, and that's what he gives. Glittered shoulders pushed against walls, hushed whispers for more, puffy lips in silent screams. And that's exactly how Shiro would keep him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Arabella's got a seventies head  
> But she's a modern lover  
> It's an exploration, she's made of outer space  
> And her lips are like the galaxy's edge  
> And her kiss the colour of a constellation falling into place"  
> This song screams 'Lance!' to me. Kudos and comments are appreciated!


	5. Track 5- "I Want it All"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Track 5 of 12. Shiro wants what he desires most. Can be seen as a sequel to the last drabble.

He has what he desires most, but he wants more. He wants the satisfaction of Lance crying out his name. He wants those legs hooked around his waist, mouth screaming to high heaven. Shoulders pushed against bed, shaking with pleasure. Lips swollen in kiss and promises. To see the marks of the last night upon the caramel skin of the next day. He wants it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Old dogs  
> New tricks  
> Can you feel it?  
> Space age country girl  
> Stone cold miracle  
> I want it all  
> I want it all"  
> Track 5- "I Want it All"   
> Almost to the halfway mark! Kudos and comments are appreciated!


	6. Track 6- "No. 1 Party Anthem"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6 of 12. They dance and dance some more.

The brush of plum against yellow pulls him in, seeing Lance with a popped collar and purple colored lips wrapped around a cigarette. Keith at the bar rolls his eyes, and Hunk at the speakers turns on a favorite, Lance's eyes glittering now. He pulls Shiro to the dance floor, and they let loose. It's a sensual one, entrancing all who view, and what Shiro wouldn't do to smudge that lipstick right off. The cigarette is snuffed out as he pushes against the door, marking Lance as his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Call off the search for your soul, or put it on hold again  
> She's having a sly indoor smoke  
> She calls the folks who run this her oldest friends  
> Sipping her drink and laughing at imaginary jokes  
> As all the signals are sent, her eyes invite you to approach  
> And it seems as though those lumps in your throat  
> That you just swallowed have got you going"  
> Track 6- "No. 1 Party Anthem"  
> Halfway there, people! I honestly didn't expect to see as many hits as this is getting, thank you all so much <3  
> Also, I apologize for this being so late! I was working on homework yesterday, which I still need to finish. Yipes!  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated as always!


	7. Track 7- "Mad Sounds"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 7 of 12. Expressive.

The song is slow and languid, warm caramel against soft creme. They sway to piano, young and in love. As the song draws to a close, they draw closer, lips moulding so well. Silver and blue against inky black and bright stars. Lance and Shiro, one in the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "We just weren't feeling how we wanted to  
> You sit and try sometimes but you just can't figure out what went wrong  
> Then out of nowhere somebody comes and hits you with an  
> Ooh la la la la...  
> (Ooh la la la la...)"  
> Track 7- "Mad Sounds"  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!


	8. Track 8- "Fireside"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 8 of 12. This time around, it's past shance featuring an unnamed OC.

Far too late does he try to get Shiro back. She's everything he's not. They actually laugh at her jokes, when he only gets glares. He drowns his sorrows in cheap alcohol and pills. He sings for one lost, and not gained back. Bitter as the bile coming up are her words to him. He learns to deal. He doesn't cope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I'm not sure if I should show you what I've found  
> Has it gone for good?  
> Or is it coming back around?  
> Isn't it hard to make up your mind?  
> When you're losing and your fuse is fireside"  
> Track 8- "Fireside"  
> Happy late Easter! For the next track, I'm gonna type out an entire story, because "Why'd You Only Call Me When You're High" is one of my all-time favorite Arctic Monkeys songs. Also, testing is coming up soon. I wanna Die. Kudos and comments are appreciated as always!


	9. Track 9- "Why'd You Only Call Me When You're High?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Track 9 of 12. A full length story.

The loud sounds of the bar and the thrum of the music snap Shiro into a haze, the sleazy beats a backdrop to fluorescent lights and cheap booze. He's fairly certain there's the aroma of weed in the air. Two beers in, he texts Lance, who's in class. Or so he believes. He doesn't text Shiro back. Three beers and two tequila shots in, 3 missed calls. He knows Lance is ignoring him, and this angers him. Lance sits in their condo, angry tears rolling down his cheeks and with a phone half dead. The haze settles more, and he's on the jukebox like a wild animal, playing a Cash song. The bar cheers. Lance curls up to Amy Winehouse, mouthing along. He stumbles into the bathroom, and messes with his pompadour. Lance wipes at the tears in the cracked mirror. He pops the collar. Lance isn't sober. He stumbles down the street, and Lance sleeps. The apartment door opens, the man in the bed does not stir. Shiro draws in a shaky breath. Maybe for another night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "And I can't see you here when I'm high,  
> Sort of feels like I'm running out of time,  
> I haven't found all I was hoping to find,  
> You said you got to be up in the morning,  
> Gonna have an early night,  
> And you starting to bore me, baby,  
> Why'd you only call me when you're high?"  
> Track 9- "Why'd You Only Call Me When You're High?"  
> Thank you for over 300 hits on this story! Ahem. I decided to make this track a full-fledged story rather than a drabble because this song is one of my favorites. Also, random life update. I'm participating in a 'cupcake wars' at school and I'm super excited. Kudos and comments are appreciated as always, and thank you for reading!


	10. Track 10- "Snap Out of It"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Track 10 of 12, and an update, finally. Shiro is confused by his boyfriend.

Lance isn't focusing much, absently swirling the straw in his glass around. Shiro bites back questions once again, already having felt the brunt of Lance's bitching that night. If it's not enough of a struggle, he won't dance. This stumps the man, carefully laid plans to get laid shot to hell. Maybe another night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Forever isn't for everyone  
> Is forever for you?  
> It sounds like settling down or giving up  
> But it don't sound much like you girl"  
> I finally updated, huzzah! Once I'm done with this one, I'm gonna start a whole new drabble collection based on the album Save Me, San Francisco by Train, aka one of my all time favorite bands. Kudos and hits are always appreciated!


	11. Track 11- "Knee Socks"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Track 11 of 12. A bit on the fluffier side.

Lavender against caramel is what greets Shiro upon a rainy Tuesday, the noises of rain coupled with the softly playing music. Lance tastes of cherry candies, a welcoming one that lingers for a while. The lavender knee socks and gray sweater are a nice touch, Shiro decides as the two cuddle, sheltered from the world outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "You got the lights on in the afternoon  
> And the nights are drawn out long  
> And you're kissing to cut through the gloom  
> With a cough drop coloured tongue  
> And you were sitting in the corner with the coats all piled high  
> And I thought you might be mine  
> In a small world on an exceptionally rainy Tuesday night  
> In the right place and time"  
> Nearly finished! Kudos and hits are appreciated as always.


	12. Track 12- "I Wanna Be Yours"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 12 of 12. For once, I end on a fluffy note.

Their wedding was beautiful, a beach one upon warm summer night. It was their happiest, to be one of many. Hunk caught the bouquet, and Keith laughed about it. Their first dance was to "Part of Your World", and they both got teary. The kiss was sweet as sugar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Secrets I have held in my heart  
> Are harder to hide than I thought  
> Maybe I just wanna be yours"  
> That's a wrap on this one! Thank you to everyone who's read this, given kudos or commented. I honestly didn't expect this to get so many hits. But you know the drill.

**Author's Note:**

> "Maybe I'm too busy being yours to fall for somebody new."  
> Track 1- Do I Wanna Know?  
> One down, eleven to go! Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
